Ducting systems are necessary for ensuring adequate ventilation of living areas in dwellings and the like. Ventilation of heating appliances such as conventional and gas fireplaces is particularly important and fire codes have been developed that set out stringent guidelines for ensuring safe construction practices that limit the spread of fires particularly in structures such as apartment buildings where there are many heating appliances and associated ducting systems spread throughout the building. These ducting systems extend through multiple apartments and provide a potential pathway for the spread of fire.
Unfortunately, current building practices and ventilation systems that have been developed to satisfy fire codes use a great deal of building materials and are very labour intensive. The ducting systems and their associated housing structures also tend to be bulky and consume valuable living space in the apartment.